


The one that stayed

by Mikereads



Category: 911 fox, Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, First Kiss, M/M, buddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikereads/pseuds/Mikereads
Summary: After meeting Red Buck begins to rethink about his past relationships. He begins to think Abby was the one that got away but after a series of events he begins to see that the one that stays is way more important then the one that “got away”.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The one that got away

After placing the key in the lock Buck unlocked his front door and walked into his apartment. Once he locked the door he placed the keys on the table by the door. He then leaned his back against the front door closed his eyes and sighed.

He had just gotten back from Reds apartment and he was feeling even worse then he did this morning. Not only did he mess things up with Red but he tainted his memory of Cindy. The spark in his eyes whenever he talked about her was still there but it was severely altered by the current state of things. Red had never believed he would get back with Cindy but now that he knew he couldn't it was even more heartbreaking than the alternative.

He could no longer live in his imaginary bubble of what if because that what if was gone. Buck couldn't help but feel as though that was his fault Red didn't say as much but he could tell it when he left that Reds mood had changed drastically. 

When Buck saw Cindy he couldn't help but think of Abbie's mother Patty. On the rare occasion he saw her suffer from it he knew it wasn't easy. Every time Patty didn't recognize her daughters face he could tell a little piece of Abby had given up. He luckily never had a loved one go through something like that but he couldn't imagine what it would be like. 

He hadn't thought about Abby in the past few months but with everything going on with Red old memories that didn't seem to long ago came to the surface. 

He hadn't talked to Abby in months and the last time they communicated it was through text. Ever since leaving Reds he hadn't been able to get the thought of her out of his head. He then cleared his minded running his hand through his hair as he walked up the stairs to his bed.  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As he walked into the station the next morning he stopped by his locker to put his bag away before heading towards the loft upstairs. Chim, Hen and Cap were in the middle of a conversation when he walked in. 

Hey Buck Bobby said being the first to acknowledge him.

Hey he replied in return as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

So Hen said how did it go with Red last night? 

Did he and his lady friend hit it off Chim asked? 

Badly and no he replied it turns out Cindy has onset dementia. 

Oh poor Red Hen replied poor Red Chim replied what about that poor woman. 

How did he take it Hen asked not so good Buck sighed leaning against the counter top.

Well you did all you could Hen replied. 

Did I though Buck asked in return um yes Hen replied not expecting him to continue the conversation of course you did. Buck you got that man closure something he would have never given himself if you didn't step in. 

That's my point maybe I shouldn't have stepped in maybe it would have been better not knowing. 

I don't think that's true Bobby replied you don't Buck asked. 

Of course not look I never met this man but from what you've told us he was in a lot of pain. Denial is just as bad as the unknown. Not knowing would have gnawed away at him. 

Yeah I just can't help but think I am responsible. You could have never known she had dementia Buck Hen replied. You did what you thought was right which I think was the right decision. 

You helped that man in ways he could never imagine Bobby agreed he was lucky to have you.

Thanks he replied I appreciate it I just hope he sees it that way I'm sure he will Hen replied. 

Who sees what in which way Eddie said walking into the kitchen. Puppies Chim blurted out Eddie gave him a perplexed looked. 

Nothing Buck replied handing him a mug of coffee thanks he replied I really need it. Hey Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder are we still on for tonight? 

Yeah he replied.

What's tonight Chim asked. 

Were getting together to watch the game you could come if you want. Thanks but no thanks me and sports don't mix. 

That's what I thought Eddie replied with a cocky smile. I'll bring the beer he added before the alarm went off. 

Less talking and more walking lets go Bobby said as they all walked towards the steps.  


____________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck was grabbing plates out of the cabinet when he heard a knock at his front door he placed the plates on the island and walked towards the front door. 

Hey Eddie said once the door was opened hey Buck replied. 

Eddie raised the pack of beer and said told you I was bringing it oh I remember he smiled as Eddie walked inside. He then placed it on the island and looked towards the pizza box.

I'm starved Eddie said rubbing his hands together. Well dig in Buck replied opening the lid of the box. 

As Buck grabbed there slices Eddie opened up there beer bottles. Thanks Buck said as Eddie handed him the bottle. 

As they sat on the stools around the kitchen island Eddie said so Hen told me what happened with Red. 

She did Buck asked yeah Eddie replied but all she told me was that Cindy has dementia, that's rough. 

Yeah Buck sighed taking a sip of his beer. You know that isn't your fault right. 

Logically I do but consciously no. 

Buck her having dementia isn't your fault it's no ones fault and Red finding out equally isn't as well. She was on his mind before you two met I bet he would have looked into her eventually on his own and found the same results. He might of even found out too late so you did him a service by letting him say goodbye to someone who meant very much to him. 

I didn't think of it like that of course you didn't Eddie replied you never do. 

So you don't think its selfish he asked. Eddie practically choked on his beer. What, no of course not why would you think that? 

It's just I know I'm known to insert myself onto other people. 

Buck there's a difference between helping and inserting and you didn't insert here trust me. Buck slightly smiled before looking down at his untouched food. 

What else is it Eddie asked what do you mean he replied.

I can tell somethings bothering you what is it?

Buck cleared his throat before saying seeing Cindy brought back memories of Abby. Abby Eddie repeated as in your ex. That's the one he replied nodding his head. 

Wow I've never heard you talk about her in all the time we've known one another. 

What's to talk about we dated she left there's not much to talk about. 

Now your sounding a lot like me Eddie teased. Well Eddie continued there clearly is otherwise you wouldn't be thinking about her. Buck sighed I don't know its just what if Abby is my Cindy. 

What do you mean? I mean what if she's the one I will always regret not being with. 

Buck you and Red are nothing alike okay he choose not to be with her Abby left you okay you didn't have a say. You didn't let her go she let you go. 

I know its just what if she's feeling the same way. Red mentioned the one that got away what if she's the one. 

Listen I don't know how Abby is feeling. All I do know is how you have been feeling over these past few months. From my point of view it seems you've moved on so before you go digging up old wounds ask yourself one thing. Do you still have feelings for Abby or are you projecting Reds past feelings onto yourself?


	2. Bucks dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck ponders on the question Eddie left with him and tries to decide whether or not he still has feelings for Abby or possibly someone else? He also goes to his older sister for advice on whether or not he should look towards the past or the future.

He thought about the question Eddie asked him late into the night, before he fell asleep he lied in bed that night thinking about it. Does he still like Abby or just the memory of her? 

As they pulled up to the scene they saw a woman frantically running back and forth. 

Ma'am Bobby said approaching her is everything okay no she replied my son locked himself in the bathroom. 

How old is he Eddie calmly asked her he's 11 she replied. 

Tell us what happened Bobby said I honestly don't even know myself.

Can you take us to the bathroom Eddie asked her yeah of course she replied leading them into the house. Hen, Chim be on stand by cap told them yes Cap Hen replied grabbing a first aid kit from the ambulance.

When they approached the bathroom Eddie was the first person to knock on the door. 

Hello he said is everything alright in there. Hello he repeated when there came no response he turned to the boys mother and whispered what is his name? Its Cameron she replied Cameron he repeated hey Cameron its firefighter Diaz but you can call me Eddie. 

What are you doing here the boy asked in a low voice. 

I'm here to help you he replied I don't need any help Cameron replied. Well your mom seems to think otherwise. Can you tell me what happened? Nothing happened the boy replied just leave me alone. 

They can't leave until your out the mom uttered. 

Leave this to us ma'am Bobby said okay she replied I told you I would call them if you wouldn't come out she said to her son before backing away. You didn't have to he croaked. 

Listen whatever you did its no big deal okay we promise you won't get into any trouble we just want to help you. 

You promise the boy asked we promise Eddie replied he turned to the mom and encouraged her to say the same thing.

I promise the mom said just come out. 

Eddie was about to open the door when he felt a hand tap his shoulder he turned around and saw Buck pointing towards the floor. There was water leaking out of the door crack. Him and Eddie exchanged a look. Eddie went to open the door but it was still locked so he looked at the people around him and said back up. I'm coming in he yelled to the kid as he then kicked the door in. 

He quickly rushed in expecting the worst to find Jimmy standing in the middle of his bathroom. 

As Eddie placed his foot into the bathroom he was able to find the source of the water. The entire bathroom was soaked, the toilet had over flowed. Eddie sighed walking up to the boy.

Are you okay Cameron he asked I'm okay he replied I just didn't want to get into trouble, am I he asked surveying the firefighters. Not by us Hen replied but your mom might say otherwise. 

As they were walking back towards the truck each member of the team were complimenting Eddie on how he handled the situation. You were great back there Buck said to him right as they were entering the truck. 

Oh come on he replied it was nothing. I don't think so Buck smiled. 

You did an amazing thing today you were able to make that kid feel safe you gained his trust. 

Yeah well anyone could have done it. Not everyone he replied placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Thanks Buck he smiled lowering his head, Eddie was never good at accepting compliments. Come on boys Cap shouted where on to our next call. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck had planned on having lunch with his sister the next day they decided to stay in having lunch at his apartment, she came over during her shift. 

Hey Maddie said walking in with the take out. 

Thanks again he replied pointing towards the food of course she replied. 

As they sat around his kitchen table Maddie opened the paper bag and asked so how are you doing? 

I'm good he replied and you?

I'm good as well she replied but I'm also not the one who had an interesting call the day before.

About that I can't take the credit for that one it was mostly Eddie he was the one to calm the kid down. He says he's not but he's amazing with kids he sure is she agreed. There is actually something I wanted to discuss Buck sighed clearing his throat. With everything that's been going on with Red lately I've been having a lot of old memories resurface. Mainly Abby which I bet you guessed already but I've also been thinking about our parents too. 

Right Maddie replied placing down her sandwich well what did you want to discuss. 

I don't really know he sighed when you left, before you left everything. 

Well that's a lot to tackle she replied where do you want to begin. 

I remember mom talking about how she met dad when they were little and at the time it seemed so sweet them being high school sweet hearts and all but it got be thinking lately. Even though there relationship didn't work out is to it late for me to find someone. 

What she uttered genuinely caught off guard Buck of course not. I for anyone am proof of that I met Chim after all these years of thinking I wasn't going to find someone. This may sound cliche but love comes to us in unexpected ways when you are least expecting it. I mean think of Abby. When you two met did you think you two would date she rhetorically asked.

No he replied and she continued look how much that relationship alone changed you. At the core you have always been the same person but you have changed in so many's ways since we reunited. 

Mom worked such long hours being a nurse and as much as she loved doing it, it was also very draining. Apart of me is afraid that I'm going to get lost in my work like her or Red. 

That won't happen simply because you are aware of it that only happens when you are convinced there's nothing wrong and you know that isn't the case. Growing up mom had a lot of beliefs I don't agree with but she always said hard work pays off and in a lot of ways that is true. Hard work comes in many different forms and that extends into the relationships you build. For most of my life I have been shut off but ever since the 118 I have not only opened myself but I have made a family Abby was a huge part of that. Seeing the way she was with her mom made me realize how important building bonds are. So when her mother passed I understood why she had to leave I basically did the same thing when I was 19. I moved to south America and became a bar tender for three years before moving back to L.A. That didn't make it hurt any less I know what it felt like to be abandoned in the past and I didn't like feeling it again. I used to think it would be easier if I was the one who was leaving but it only made me lonely. 

I know in many ways I have to attribute to that Maddie replied but reminiscing about the past wouldn't change the present. You can still appreciate and love everything Abby had done for you without dismissing the significance of it. At the same time that doesn't mean you need to try and relive that. Moving on won't change anything. 

Do you think I'm projecting he asked her. 

Only you can answer that she replied I will support whatever you decide but I also want you to know getting back together with her won't fix things. Only truly consider it if you actually want to because as much as a part of me wants to yell at her for hurting my brother the more reasonable side knows that she has been through a lot both of you have. Don't do anything until you know for certain its what you want. 

How did you know I was thinking about getting back together with Abby? 

Like you said its my sisterly instincts. 

Um I'm pretty sure that isn't a real thing.

I'm sure it is she laughed. 

I only have one more question for you he said how did you know when it was time to start moving on. 

I knew it was time once I was living in the present. When I was able to go hours or days on end without ever thinking about Doug once. When I was able to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about what I want going forward. When I realized the relationships with the people I have now are way more important the ones I had. In so many ways Chim reminded me what its like to be apart of a family again. He makes me feel safe and secure but also never fails to put a smile on my face. He's always honest with me. He asks me the tough questions I don't want to deal with but also is always there for me no matter what. When I thought that I had almost lost him last year with what Doug did that cemented it for me. 

That he was way more then a friend.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck was sitting on the bench in the locker room the next day when he was approached by Bobby. 

Hey what are you still doing here? I could be asking you the same question. 

Touché he laughed sitting next to him on the bench but seriously why aren't you home yet? 

No reason he replied there's just no rush you know its not like I have anyone to go home to besides my cat. 

Buck Bobby sighed. I'm just kidding he quickly replied relax. 

What's bothering you, is it still Red? 

Why has everyone been asking me that lately first Eddie then my sister and now you. 

What did Eddie say Bobby asked with curiosity in his voice. 

Well I recently told him that I've been thinking about Abby again you know wondering.

Whether you made a mistake Bobby said yeah Buck sighed placing his head in his hands. 

What did you come up with nothing yet he replied I still don't even know how I feel about her.

Buck take it from someone who has a lot of regrets in life you know when you still do. Its a simple question you need to ask yourself. Have you thought about her in that way even once since she left. 

No Buck sighed after she first left I thought about her all the time and then Eddie moved here and everything changed. I shifted all of my energy from my personal life to my work life trying to prove myself. Prove that I was still worthy. Then after the competitiveness died between me and Eddie I slowly began to think about her less and less up to the point that I didn't think about her at all once I got my own place. 

Then you answered your question it seems you don't want to get back together with Abby not now not ever. That doesn't mean your question is fully answered like you said you haven't thought about her in months so why now. You now need to get to the root as to why you started thinking about her again in the first place and why. What was at the core of it? 

When I saw Red and Cindy together it all started to come back. When I saw how all of that fell apart it made me scared that I made a mistake. Now I know Abby isn't Cindy and I'm not saying she will get dementia but what if a time comes where I can't tell her that I'm sorry. That it becomes to late to make things right. 

Buck it sounds more like your looking for closure from Abby not romance.

Its just I resonated with everything Red said from burying yourself into your job to losing some you love. The one that got away he sighed. 

You thought that Abby was that person?

I don't know, no, maybe Buck sighed. 

Buck believe me from someone who is your actual boss you do bury yourself into your work. I've seen it more times then I can count but as your friend I can assure you that you always know when to separate the two before crossing that line. 

Maddie said the same thing Buck laughed. 

Well then if you don't listen to me you at least have to listen to her . 

Being a firefighter means everything to me but so much has changed after the tsunami. It made me reevaluate a lot and made me appreciate what I have even more.

Was that the last time you really thought about something like this? 

You know what no I guess that should have been a big give away. I didn't think about Abby once after the tsunami. Not even contemplating whether I should contact her. At the time I was just so worried about everything going on around me. I didn't have time to think about myself. I didn't know where Chris was nor did I know where you and Eddie were. For the last few months I have always been with Eddie whenever something bad happened. From the building toppling over to the wild fires it was scary to be alone. My adrenaline is always kicked in during these scenarios. To the point that I don't always think before I act. 

Bobby gave him a smirk but he continued. I did when that kid got stuck in the pipe. Seeing Eddie almost buried alive made me rethink a lot of things. That was the first time since the tsunami that I didn't feel safe. It was the first time I almost really lost someone who means a lot to me, someone that I love. 

I think you should tell Eddie all of this. 

How could I tell him that I thought I almost lost him. That I thought he was dead. 

By simply telling the truth it was so hard to talk with Athena about the tsunami afterwards but it only made out relationship stronger. Who knows maybe it will do the same thing with you and Eddie. 

Maybe it will help you come to the conclusion your looking for. Maybe Buck thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Eddie being almost buried alive in the show happened afterward I pushed it to happen before hand for the sake of the story.


	3. The baseball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck decided to use the baseball tickets he bought for Red after all. Obviously he has to take the biggest baseball fan he knows.

When he walked into the kitchen they were talking about there plans for the weekend. Me and Karen are taking Denny to a ice show we are finally using those free tickets we got from the call. They assured there would be no accidents the night of the show he guaranteed it. Wait you got free tickets for the show Eddie asked yep she replied he gave us an offer to call him whenever if we were interested. Why wasn't I offered them I mean I have a son. Eddie if you are so interested in taking Chris all you have to do is call him I bet he would me more then willing to help. That isn't the point he replied uh huh Hen replied. So what are your plans Buck Hen asked well I originally bought baseballs tickets for Red for his date with Cindy but since that isn't happening I decided to use them. You know make something positive out of them besides there's no reason they should go to waste. Red is too upset to go. I think that's really sweet Hen replied I didn't know you were a big ball fan though. I'm not he replied but I know someone is he said looking towards Eddie. Hes bringing you Chim replied why am I not surprised. Its actually going to be the three of us me Eddie and Chris. I was able to get an extra ticket at the last minute and it was so worth it. Chris is so pumped Eddie added he cant wait already has his jersey out and everything. I mean I personally am a Rangers fan he said teasing Buck but i'm quite excited I cant remember the last time i went to a game. You know what I actually think it was for a date. Well lets hope the kiss cam doesn't choose you two Chim jokingly said. Enough Hen replied so what team is it? The Dodgers Buck replied the most I know about football is the autobiography I read so I'm gonna need Eddie to explain the rules for me. Oh its easy he replied clasping his shoulder you'll get it down in no time lets hope Buck smiled. Well you two have fun Hen replied I want to hear all about it on Monday also take pictures. Will do he laughed in reply. Your still picking us up Eddie asked yep he replied great Eddie smiled see you tomorrow see ya Buck said as he walked away.

Buck and Chris where sitting in the bleachers waiting for Eddie to return with the food, the game hadn't begun yet. Buck reached into his pocket and took out his phone he raised it above them and put his arm around Chris. Smile he said taking a selfie of them Chris eagerly smiled looking up at the camera. Can I see he asked Buck sure bud he replied lowering the phone to show him the picture. 

I have two hot dogs for us and a pretzel for Buck Eddie said as he approached their seats. Thanks Buck replied retrieving the pretzel but you didn't have to. Oh please you got these tickets for us its on me thanks Buck replied. Right as he was about to sit down Buck looked to him and asked would you like me to take a picture of you and Chris before the game starts. Sure Eddie replied that sounds like a great idea what do you think he asked Chris he smiled in response nodding his head. Buck passed Eddie to get to the aisle slightly grazing him. ,

Once up Eddie handed him his phone here he said taking it out of his jacket pocket. Okay Buck said unlocking it to open the camera are you two ready. Ready Eddie and Chris said simultaneously as Eddie wrapped his arm around him. Smile Buck said taking several photos of them. He looked at them before giving the phone back to Eddie thanks Eddie replied as Buck handed him back his phone. Buck was about to sit down when the woman sitting behind them said excuse me would you like to get in the photo. Me Buck said pointing at himself. No fool shes talking to Elvis Eddie teased. Yeah Buck replied in response ignoring Eddie if you don't mind. Of course not she replied getting up.

Buck handed her his phone once she was up. Thanks again he said to her its no problem she replied. He had the camera already out and open when he handed it to her. I'll send it to you later he said to Eddie as he sat back down besides them. Eddie gave him a wink in response. Okay the woman said to alert them as she was about to take them. She took a few from different angles. I took several she said handing Buck back his phone. I bet there fine thank you he said your welcome she replied. As Buck was getting back to his seat the woman knelt down next to Eddie and said you three are so sweet together, you guys have an adorable boy. Thanks Eddie replied before he digested what she actually said he truly didn't think about it again until later that night. So Eddie said turning to Buck who are you rooting for? I don't know he replied who are you he asked in return raising his eye brow. I am supposed to be following in your foot steps after all. I don't know yet Eddie replied ask me again once the game is over will do Buck smirked.

They were walking into the front door, they had just gotten home from the game. Chris had a huge smile on his face holding up his foam finger. Did you like the game Chris Eddie asked him. Yes he replied thanks Buck no problem kiddo he replied. Thanks for that Eddie said pointing towards the foam finger. I had to he replied I know Eddie replied. Okay Bud I know you had fun but you need to go and get ready for bed now. So say good night to Buck and go head and brush your teeth. Okay dad he replied good night Buck he said hugging his leg. Good night Buck replied rubbing the top of his head. I'll be there soon to tuck you in okay. Would you like a drink sure Buck replied. You are that kids favorite person right now I swear he really loves you. I know I mean whats not to love oh I don't know maybe your recklessness Eddie teased grabbing two beers out of the fridge. Very funny he replied I happen to be very lovable even if you are to blind to see it. Oh believe me I see it wide and clear...thanks again for today. Its going to be a day he will never forget. Oh course he replied I couldn't have asked anyone better to go with. So tell me who did you like pardon me Eddie replied. Which team did you I mean we end up rooting for. Well technically your supposed to be rooting for the home team if you don't have a preference but I decided neither. Neither Buck repeated why am I not surprised. I don't know maybe its because I am a very predictable person. Oh I don't think so he replied as they sat down on the couch I think your very spontaneous. 

I mean just think of that new car you bought a few weeks back. Oh please don't remind me I may be forgiving but my car payments aren't. I did need a new car either way but still. I had my last one since before I joined the army. Wow so that old Buck teased very funny he replied taking a sip of his beer. So Buck sighed I've been thinking about the question you asked me and I think I've come up with a solution. You have Eddie replied and what question was that he said raising his eye brows. You know come on don't make me say it. Okay fine he replied I won't so are you going to tell me or just tempt me. I have decided that you were right I was projecting Reds situation onto myself. I don't want to be with Abby anymore I haven't in a long time. We do need to talk eventually but it won't be about that. Well I'm glad you have come to your senses yeah Buck sighed I do want to be with someone its just not Abby. So does that mean your single and ready to mingle. Oh please no he sighed don't say that ever again fine he sighed raising his hands in defeat. Want another he said shaking the empty bottle. Sure why not he replied taking one last sip before handing him the empty bottle. 

As he returned to the couch with two more beers he rested his arm on the back of the couch and asked so are you going to start dating again? Possibly he replied why are you interested. Oh please Eddie blushed I can help you set up a dating profile. Do you have one oh please tell me you do he said clasping his hands. I do he replied don't get to excited its called romancing the uniform. It is quite corny he added Buck raised his hand to his mouth Bobby used that before dating Athena why aren't I surprised yet again. Its before you joined the 118 but we sure made fun of it all the time. I thought it would help me connect with other single people in our field. I thought it would be easier to date someone with similar hours you know. I sure do he replied you know I never thought about dating another firefighter before at least not long term. Then again I guess sometimes the job doesn't matter I mean wasn't Abby a 911 operator Eddie asked. She was he replied even though we aren't together I do have to say having similar hours did help its also nice to be with someone who was able to fully understand your work shared experiences and all. That does sound nice Eddie sighed to come home to someone who understands and have been through the same things you've been through without having to actually discuss it. Maybe you had the right idea after all Buck said playfully hitting his arm. I do every now and again. 

Communication is key that's what ruined my first marriage and I assume did the same to you and Abby. Yeah Buck sighed when we first started dating we were so open with one another we told each other so much about ourselves. We used to talk every night and go over our day but it wasn't draining it was nice to have someone to vent to. Yeah well you still have me he replied and the team but I don't think they'd be as interested to hear your complaints noted he replied. Maddie sure was lucky finding Chim Eddie replied yeah Buck replied and to think you and her moved to California around the same time. She met Chim while you met me Buck replied lucky me Eddie replied taking a sip of his beer. The two of them sat there for a moment in silence before Eddie asked so what will it be would you like your very own profile so you can find your very own romance behind the uniform he said in a dramatic voice. I'll have to think about it he replied okay he replied standing up in the mean time you'll know where to find me Eddie replied biting his lower lip. Well I will keep you in mind when I think about dating again. 

You don't have to go he said placing his beer on the kitchen island I just have to tuck Chris in that's if hes still awake. Okay he replied I'll wait okay be right back he said heading down the hall. Buck sat there for a few moments until he ventured down the hall himself. When he peaked his head into Chris's room Eddie was sitting at the corner of his bed. Did you have fun today? Yes he replied I'm glad he replied. I hope we can do more things like this in the future he said knowing Buck was by the door way. Me too Eddie replied not knowing Buck was there. I promise we will do more things like this going forward. Me too Buck replied a smile spread across his face as he turned around. How long have you been there. Long enough he replied I promise we will kiddo Buck chimed in. Well good night Eddie said kissing his forehead good night dad he replied. Good night Chris Buck said good night he replied. As Eddie approached the door he turned off the light. I didn't know how stealthy you were he whispered as he grazed past him. Buck stood back for moment looking over Chris. He blew him a kiss before closing his bedroom behind him. 

Eddie was cleaning up the kitchen when he got back back. I guess I'll be heading out it is getting kind of late. I'm seems so Eddie sighed looking down at the floor. Apart of him didn't want Buck to leave. I guess I'll be going he sighed grabbing his car keys. Okay Eddie sighed I'll walk you to your car. As they approached Bucks car Eddie crossed his arms and Buck placed his other hand on top of the hood. So I guess I shouldn't thank you again you don't have to but I sure wouldn't mind. I had an amazing night we both did thank you. The feeling is mutual he replied and I did mean what I said to Chris we really should do more things like this together. Who knows maybe we can go to the zoo next time. I don't support the way they treat the animals but that could be fun. I mean I wasn't even a fan of the team yet that didn't prevent me from having fun. See looks whose being positive. I don't know what your trying to imply I'm always positive he sarcastically replied right Buck smirked. I know Chris would like it to have you around more often. I never thought I would hear someone wanting me around more often he teased. Yeah well I also wouldn't mind having you around Eddie seriously replied. They stood in silence for a moment before Buck unlocked his car. Well good night, good night he replied uncrossing his arms. They awkwardly shifted before wrapping there arms around each other. Eddie closed his eyes resting his head on his shoulder. Buck wrapped his arm around his mid drift. They hugged for a few moments before pulling away. 

After he got into the car and placed his key in the ignition he lowered his window and said I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow I guess he replied. Text me when you get in will do Buck replied. Eddie stepped away as Buck pulled away he watched from the side walk as he drove away. Once he was gone he started to walk back towards the house. After closing the front door he rested his back against it leaning his head upwards as he closed his eyes. He stood there for a moment before heading to bed. He laid in bed that night thinking of the best day hes had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Buck a vegetarian in this fic I don't know if he is in the show but I did it in a way for Oliver.


	4. Scrabble.

When Eddie arrived Buck and Hen were standing by the kitchen island looking down at Bucks phone. 

Hey Hen said looking up as Eddie walked into the room.

What are you two looking at Eddie asked.

Photos from the game you two went to Hen replied not looking up from the phone. Oh how cute Hen said in response to a picture of Chris. Let me guess it was Buck who got him the foam finger Hen rhetorically asked.

Yeah Eddie replied in return he knew I would never get it for him.

Oh it wasn't a big deal Buck replied it was just a foam finger. 

First a foam finger next a car Eddie said. 

Your one to talk Buck replied with a smirk. What was your latest purchase again Buck teased. 

Yeah well there's always a more relaxed parent Hen replied Karen spoils Denny like nobodies business but I love her for it. Eddie smiled in return looking to Buck. Well he's adorable with it in his matching jersey Hen replied. 

Thanks Eddie smiled.

Remember Buck Hen said send me that picture of the three of you I want to show Karen. 

No problem he replied starting a new text. 

Oh how was the ice show Eddie asked.

It was nice she replied and no one got hurt in the process. There actually quite good. 

Who Chim asked walking in. The bloody ice show he laughed. 

Very funny Chim but they were quite good and no longer fighting. Maybe there passion is what makes them good.

Passion at work Bobby said I hope you aren't referring to anyone hear he joked. 

No Cap trust me no ones interested in Buck here.

Why me Buck replied he said anyone. 

Yes but you are the only single one here Chim grinned.

What about Eddie Buck said.

Eddie is different Chim replied. 

Why Buck asked because Chim continued we like Eddie. Hen gave him a high five as they began to laugh. 

On come on give him a break Eddie said.

Thank you Eddie Buck replied. Besides its not like he hasn't tried oh wait Eddie smiled. Very funny guys Buck replied make fun of the lonely guy. 

Were just kidding Buck Chim replied. Right Buck sighed. 

Before they were able to continue the alarms went off. Come on Captain said we can continue this later. Sure we will Buck said heading down stairs.

They had just finished the most recent call and it was around noon. As Buck was walking back towards the truck Eddie came up from behind him lightly tapping his shoulder. 

Want to get lunch he coolly asked him. 

Sure Buck replied with a smile. 

We can even go to that vegan place you like. 

Really Buck cheered up you're serious? Yes he replied besides you earned it after that last call. 

After getting changed back into there clothes in the locker room they headed to the restaurant. 

Chris couldn't stop talking about the game this morning I think the team may have a new fan. Eddie said now at the restaurant.

I'm really glad Chris had fun yesterday I do kind of owe him. 

Owe him what Eddie asked.

I owe him for missing his sleepover. 

Buck you don't its no big deal you are always over. Chris understands we can't always be together. Your an adult you know you have a life. 

Still he shouldn't have to understand I want him to know I'm there for him. 

He does know that Eddie replied smiling inwardly. 

Growing up my parents were never home my mom was a nurse and my dad was well my dad. I know what its like to be lonely and I don't want him or anyone else to feel that way. 

That is what's so amazing about you Eddie replied holding his hand you are always there for others. Either for the people we help on the job to the people you love who are in your everyday life to even strangers like Red. You help everyone all the time that is one of the reasons why I admire you. 

You admire me Buck replied in shock yes Eddie blushed I do. 

Buck didn't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Eddie said he admired him or that Eddie held his hand in public. He was never good at showing physical affection with anyone other then Chris. They're best friends yet it took months before they first hugged. The waitress came over with the food breaking his train of thought.

After the meal Eddie reached for the bill but Buck stopped him. I can pay for my meal. Its okay he smiled besides I asked you out its only fair. Right, right Buck agreed. Those words spun around his head. The sentence "I asked you out" repeated over and over again. No Buck reassured himself that wasn't what he meant by that. This wasn't the first time they went out. Why was this time any different for him to even question it. 

Are you okay Eddie asked breaking his train of thought.

I'm fine Buck lied standing up but I'm paying for the next one. 

Oh your on Eddie laughed.

After he said it he realized the impact of his words. Not only did he ask him out again but this cemented that they would. Eddie didn't even give him a second glance. Again he thought over thinking it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next night and now the three of them were sitting in Eddies living room. Buck and Chris were on the couch while Eddie sat on a pillow on the floor across from them. They were playing scrabble. Are you sure your good on the floor Buck asked 

Positive Eddie replied getting up would you like another one he asked pointing towards his empty beer bottle. 

I'm good Buck replied. Eddie waited for his response before walking into the kitchen. Once Eddie was gone Buck turned to Chris and said in a low voice okay I'll help you what letter do you have? Chris turned his letter to Buck. Buck then took out his phone and began to google for words. Okay he said aloud let me see. You have an I, a B and two Z's, oh. I'll see what I can do. He kept turning towards the kitchen door to check where Eddie was. As he was walking back into the room Buck finally found a word. He quickly showed Chris the screen before putting it away. He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Chris. The two smiled at each other. 

What's so funny Eddie asked. Nothing Chris replied as the two of them laughed. 

Okay Eddie said turning to Chris its your turn, right. 

Yup Chris replied spelling out the word Bizzo. 

What Eddie laughed that isn't a word. 

Uh huh Buck sighed it sure is. Eddie gave him a skeptical look. If you don't believe me I can always google it. 

Well okay I'll believe you he replied looking between the two of them. Obviously knowing Buck helped him. He couldn't help but smile at the man sitting across from him. He could never truly be annoyed with Buck, not really. 

Once the game was over and Chris was getting ready for bed. The two of them were in the kitchen cleaning up. 

Thanks by the way Eddie said. Its no problem he replied. I don't mean the dishes I mean what you did for Chris earlier. Oh please its no problem. 

Yeah well it meant a lot to him. Speaking of that I'm surprised your not mad Buck said. I know you always want Chris to do things on his own if he can. 

Yeah well sometimes he needs a little help and coming from you was huge. He thinks the world of you, you know that right.

Buck blushed in response yeah well someone has to. That kid amazes me though. 

He isn't the only that thinks that way Eddie replied in return. Really Buck said with a raised eyebrow. Who else do I amaze he teased. 

Shut up Eddie said stepping closer.

Make me Buck replied placing a hand on his belt. As Eddie stepped closer he put down the towel he was squeezing. He wanted to reach out to grab Bucks shirt but didn't. 

What are you reaching for Diaz.

When Eddie looked down he was surprised to see he unconsciously grabbed the front of Bucks shirt. 

I didn't realize the hold I have over you Buck flirted. 

You have no idea Eddie said breathless. 

Buck was acting cool but he couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Sure Eddie teased him in the past but nothing like this. He was always so meticulous. He knew how hard it was for Eddie to show this side of himself. Now he did it twice in two days as though without a second thought. He showed affection but this was completely different. The look in his eyes was longing. He looked like he was hungry for something. 

Eddie knew he should back up before he made it awkward but he couldn't move. Even if he wanted to. He could only stay still or move forward. So he moved forward. They were only inches apart now. The tips of there noses were slightly touching. 

Are you nervous Buck he asked. Before he could reply Chris walked in. 

Dad he said can you read me a book. 

The two of them immediately separated. Sure buddy he said holding onto Chris's hand following him to his bedroom. 

Usually Buck waited for Eddie to come back. They would either share a drink on the couch or say good bye to one another but tonight after what happened he thought maybe he should just leave. Wouldn't leaving make it more awkward he thought. He didn't fully know what happened but he liked it.

After Eddie returned the two of them stood there. Whatever had just happened between them had passed. Buck was waiting for Eddie to say something while Eddie was waiting for him. 

Well Buck finally sighed I better get going. I have to get up early tomorrow.

Right Eddie sighed early day well good night. Good night Buck said putting his coat on. 

Eddie leaned against the back of the door after Buck left, As Buck sat in his car he thought. Oh no what did I do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and him and Maddie were sitting in his kitchen. Evan what's up she asked. This is the second time I've been to your place this week. She never called him Evan he knew she could tell something was on his mind. 

You remember that last conversation we had about moving on. Well I think I've found somebody. 

Really she replied slightly shocked. Who is it she casually asked. Secretly dying to know. Her and Chim had been guessing there was somebody for quite some time. 

If she knew who I was thinking she wouldn't be so casual about it Buck thought. 

Ever since meeting Red I've been thinking about the past and not Just Abby. You remember your friend from high school, Samantha. 

Sure I remember Sam why. Oh Evan don't tell me what I think your going to. 

Well that depends on what you're thinking. Anyway you remember her brother Alex. 

Sure she replied having an idea where he was heading. 

Well after high school we reconnected and well lets just say we got close. 

You two dated she asked. What no it was never that serious but we were unofficially together. I can say more but I think you got the gist. 

Right got it she replied but why are you telling me this now. I mean I know your bisexual, you came out to me a few years back. 

Right he replied but I didn't to everyone. So everyone at the 118 doesn't know. They've only known me to date woman well technically there was only Abby. So they've assumed your straight Maddie replied. I think so he said but that's not the point either not entirely.

Even though Abby was my first serious relationship she wasn't the first person I've been with obviously. My other relationships just never got too serious. The first person I've ever kissed was our neighbors son at a barbeque. We were both twelve at the time. Then I used to make out with the guy who tutored me in high school. Our folks weren't to pleased when they found out. Either was the guy, Mark he was still in the closet. He didn't want people to know about us. I think he didn't want to know about us most days. 

Then when I was a ranch hand I sort of feel in love with one of the guys there. We had an on and off thing all summer. When it was finished we went our separate way and I never saw him again. I thought it was serious but I guess he didn't feel the same. I found him online a few years later. He's married to some woman now.

Buck she sighed I'm so sorry. 

Its fine he replied so when I came here I was scared to get close to anyone so I only did hook ups. Then Bobby caught me and the rest is history. I think I wanted to get caught though. Stealing fire trucks isn't exactly secretive. Then I meet Abby and she completely caught me my surprise. I didn't want to get close to her because I was scared she was going to leave and then she did. 

You don't have to explain to me she replied. 

I know but I want to. I'm also doing it for me but I need someone here while I do. She tenderly held onto his hand for him to continue. 

After that I was closed off again or at least I thought I was. I was done with dating after that at least for the time being. I didn't want to find someone I told myself but I think along the way I did. I fell head over heels for someone and I didn't even realize it. I know that sounds cheesy but its true. I told myself the feelings were strictly platonic but after what happened I know they're real. Not only can I not ignore them anymore I don't want to. 

Who is it she asked again. 

He braced himself before replying. I think I'm in love with Eddie he grasped holding onto each word.


	5. The Confession.

The words Buck had just said hung in the air. They both just sat there not saying anything. Buck was fidgeting dying to hear her reaction. Oh was all she was able to muster up. 

Oh Buck replied that's all you can say. 

I mean she added I'm just slightly surprised. When did you realize? 

Recently he replied last night maybe I don't know. I know these feelings are real I've had them before but never this strong. I think deep down I've known for quite some time but have been too afraid to confront them. 

Why she asked him. I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same in return. That it would ruin everything between us. I was scared I would... loose him he finally sighed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. I think I'm in love with Eddie he sighed again. Saying it for the second time aloud in less then 5 minutes. 

What are you going to do about it?

Maddie he sighed I have no idea. I'm just telling you.

Okay she replied then lets go back when did you really start to wonder? 

Recently with all my thoughts about Abby. I talked to you about it I then talked to Bobby. Every time it somehow always lead back to Eddie. That's why I asked you how you knew with Chim. You were friends first and I just thought.

It could be similar she replied. Exactly he said Eddie moved here around the same time you did. When Bobby asked me the last time I thought about Abby it was before Eddie moved here. The first time I truly reevaluated my life was after the tsunami. Around the same time I thought I almost lost Chris and Eddie. It happened again after Eddie was almost buried alive while trying to save that kid. I realized I can't loose him. I don't want to loose him and that's why I'm so terrified of telling him. When I told Bobby about it he suggested I talk to Eddie. Of course he doesn't know what I just told you. Even the thought scared me. To be that vulnerable with someone else terrifies me. What if he doesn't want me back. 

He will Buck. How do you know that he asked.

I know it because I see the way he acts around you. He's crazy about you, they both are. Sure it can be scary but when you do it with someone you love it takes all the fear away, I promise. 

At the beginning of this journey I didn't know what I wanted. After hearing the way you talked about Chim or the way Bobby talks about Athena. I realized it was the exact same way I feel about Eddie. I'm so used to people leaving me I just wish I had someone coming to me for a change. 

You can have all of that and more but Evan you need to talk to Eddie like now.

Now as in right now no I can't.

Buck listen to me this isn't going to go away. If you keep these feelings bottled up you will end up loosing them either way. 

I'm scared Maddie. Don't you think I was too when I first told Chim. Of course I was but I knew it was all going to work out.

You see that's the difference here I know Eddie likes me but I don't know if he feels the same. You knew Chim was crazy about you. You knew how it would end. I don't know how this all ends but either way its going to change our entire lives. Whether that be a good or bad thing I don't know. I can't say for sure that this will all work out.

Its funny Eddie was the one to start me on this journey of discovering myself. Asking me the tough questions I didn't want to ask myself. Maybe he wouldn't have if he had known this was the solution. 

That's just it Buck you answered your own question. You said he makes you ask the tough questions. Well Chim does the same for me. Maddie he began, no she cut him off just listen, Chim always makes me face my fears and you know why he does it. He does it because he loves me. He wants the best for me. That's what Eddie does for you, he loves you. You knew me and Chim were dating because we always hung out at his place. We were hanging out outside of the group alone. You and Eddie do the same thing. Just trust me on this okay. 

Before he could reply his cell phone rung. When he looked down to see who was calling he saw Eddies face.

Bucks mouth immediately dropped. He looked at his screen for a moment before answering the call. His hands fumbled to pick it up. Who is it Maddie asked seeing the shift in his face. 

Oh my god Buck thought its like he already knows, Hey Eddie what's up he mustered up in his calmest voice. 

After hearing Eddies name she understood the shift. 

Hey Buck he said in a tentative voice. What's wrong Buck asked did something happen at work?

What no nothing like that's its just I need a favor. Shoot Buck said while he looked to Maddie. 

Well here's the thing I forgot I had to work a double today and its Carla's day off. Buck already knew where he was heading. I won't be out of here until six the earliest. I need someone to pick Chris up from school. Can you do it he said with nerves in his voice. 

Of course Buck replied really Eddie said relaxing and you don't mind? No I don't mind I am always here for you and Chris besides its not like I'm doing anything. 

Great he gets out in about fifteen minutes. Don't worry your his emergency contact all you need do is tell them who you are. 

No problem he replied. Thank you your a life saver I totally owe you. I'll remember that Buck teased. Great I'll see you two later bye, bye Buck said ending the call. 

Maddie was staring at him with a raised eye brow. What he replied.

Nothing she said what's wrong. I need to go pick up Chris he replied grabbing his car keys I have to go. 

Now she replied okay but just so you know this conversation isn't over. Not by a long shot. 

Right Buck said ducking out before she could say anything else. He was going to ask her not to tell anyone but he already knew she wouldn't

_________________________________________________________________

As he pulled up to the school he saw a group of children. Some of them standing near there parents. As he got out of the car he scanned the crowd for Chris. One of the teachers noticed the look on his face and came over. Hi she said I'm Mrs. Smith how can I help you? 

Hi...Mrs. Smith I'm just looking for someone. 

I can help with that are you looking for your son or daughter? He's a boy he replied but he's not mine. She eyed him suspiciously. What I mean is he clarified. I'm looking for my friends son I'm here to pick him. 

Wait a minute she laughed your looking for Christopher I should have know.

What Buck said now looking at her suspiciously how did you know? 

Oh I'm sorry its just I'm here at pick up everyday. You didn't look familiar to me so I just should of realized. Your Buck right?

Yeah Buck replied slightly shocked. Well I'm his art teacher Chris is always talking about you in class. 

He is Buck asked. He sure is she replied he really admires you. Eddie also told us to be looking out for you if either him or Carla were Busy. Does he have a double shift today? 

He does Buck replied still baffled at what she said. 

He should be out shortly Mrs. Smith replied looking to the front entrance. There he is she said as he walked out of the building

Buck Chris yelled in excitement the minute he saw him. 

Hey buddy he replied how was school? 

What are you doing here? 

Well he said kneeling down next to him. Since your dad had to work he asked me to pick you up as a surprise. I hope you don't mind. Chris vigorously nodded his head no. 

Well good then because you will be stuck with me for the next few hours. So how was school? 

It was okay he replied. The teacher looked down at them and smiled. 

You can tell me more in the car he said. Before they left he turned to the teacher and said thanks for the help. 

No problem she replied I hope we see more of you in the future. Buck smiled before getting in the car. 

Can we go to your place Chris asked. He hesitated for a moment before saying sure. I just have to tell your dad. Can we play video games? Um after you do your homework. Do we have a deal 

Deal Chris replied. 

**Hey do you mind if we go to my place. **Buck texted him.****

********

********

**Of course not. **Eddie replied I'll bring home pizza for dinner when I stop by.****

********

********

**Sounds like a plan, Buck replied.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck and Chris were sitting on the couch playing vides games when Buck heard a knock at the door. Coming he said pausing the game. 

As he opened the door he saw Eddie standing there with a box of pizza in one hand and a key in the other. 

Finally Eddie said if you were going to make me wait much longer I just would have used my key. 

Haha very funny you know that could be seen as home invasion. Not when you are the one who gave me the key. Touche Buck replied. So how was work?

It was busy and very exhausting he replied placing the pizza down.

You he asked walking over to give Chris a hug. 

It was pretty good he replied thinking back to the conversation he had with Maddie. Not very exciting

That's what I assumed Eddie teased but don't worry you'll have a very exciting day tomorrow. Yay for me Buck smiled. 

Really though Eddie said grabbing a slice thanks for doing this. 

Of course he replied like I said I'm always here for you. The pizza isn't a bad reward. 

Yeah well there's a lot more where that came from.

They looked at each other for a moment until Eddie said I'm staved. Well lets dig in Buck said.

About fifteen minutes later Eddie was putting his plate in the sink. I'm stuffed he said. 

I thought you were starving Buck replied. I was but after three and a half slices I'm not anymore. 

Wait Buck said you are not discarding that perfectly fine slice.

You mean this half eaten slice of pizza. Why you want it? 

Do you even have to ask. Fine Eddie replied go nuts.

I will go nuts Buck replied taking his plate. Eddie smiled in response. 

I don't know how your still eating Eddie said. What Can I tell you I'm always hungry for more pizza. 

I'll try to keep that in mind.

Speaking of which Eddie continued we never got to finish our conversation from the other night. 

We didn't Buck replied fully aware of what Eddie meant. At least what he thought he meant. 

We didn't Eddie replied. 

Well I don't remember what were we discussing again Buck replied.

Really Eddie replied with a raised eyebrow want me to recharge your memory?

Wait Buck said putting up his hand I think I got it. Eddie waited with held breathe for his response. 

Is this about the scrabble game Buck continued.

Eddie sighed somewhat in defeat. You got me he added with a half smile. 

Are you still struggling with the word bizzo. Let me guess you caved in and googled it. Its okay if you did. If you didn't I can always help you. I know its been driving you somewhat nuts.

Yup I did google it Eddie said but at least I know how to use it in a sentence now.

Okay hot stuff tell me what's your sentence? 

Okay well there's a few meanings to the word. Some are quite derogatory I'm assuming you didn't google what it actually means. So I'll use the cleaner version. Last night was quite bizzo. 

Wow Buck replied with his mouth slightly open. For a moment Eddie thought Buck knew what he meant until Buck said. I have to be quite honest I have no idea what that means. I can guess but I'll probably only be wrong. I do have to say I'm quite impressed honestly. Who knew you were such a nerd. 

Well I would say my sisters did but then again older sisters always think that. Ain't that the truth Buck smiled. 

So tell me what was so bizzo about last night. I just googled the word it said it means empty and irrelevant. Are you calling me irrelevant because I have to say Diaz I am quite hurt.

First of all never call me that. Secondly that isn't the definition I found. One of the ones I saw said it was slang for bizarre.

Bizarre Buck replied what was so bizarre about a game of scrabble. I mean it was your idea going all old school. Since that game was before my time and all he teased. 

Right because I'm a hundred and your twenty one. Now your getting the hang of it. Really he said in a more serious tone what was so bizarre about last night.

Eddie paused for a moment before saying nothing it was just a joke. Just used it in a sentence like you wanted. 

Right I should have known that Buck replied dipping his head. Eddie noticed Buck always did that when he was blushing. 

So tell me what did you think the word meant?

Honestly I thought it meant bizarre no joke. 

Well it is the most obvious choice I do have to hand it to you there.

After hearing those choice of words Buck immediately thought of how Eddie grabbed his shirt the night prior. He thought about it half the pervious night. 

I have to say hearing you discuss words and definitions is quite hot.

Shut up Eddie said playfully patting his arm. After he was done he didn't let go. 

It amazes me how me just discussing the English language impresses you. I mean I know you failed all your English classes but still.

Very funny Buck replied but that isn't why I'm impressed. Its you it doesn't matter what were doing. We can be on a stressful call or merely bullshitting like we are right now and I'll be impressed either way.

Eddie didn't know what to say. He was then frozen again in the same way he had been the previous evening in his own kitchen. This time it had been for completely different reasons. Well I guess we now know why the word isn't more commonly used. Lets agree its weird and that we should never use it again. 

Agreed Buck replied and if Chris happens to say it again it isn't my fault. Its goggles fault for not giving me a warning. 

A warning he repeated its your own fault for not checking yourself, touché Buck replied. 

They stood there for a moment until Eddie said its getting quite late and I'm getting kind of tired.

Yeah well you did have a busy day Buck replied. It would make sense for you to head out. 

It would Eddie replied it is almost Chris's bed time. 

So you could do that or you could stay here for a little while longer and wind down. We could lower the lights play another round or watch some t.v.

Buck had given him an ultimatum of whether to stay or leave. 

What's another twenty minutes Eddie said heading towards the couch. I vote on watching some t.v. though. T.v. it is Buck said. 

The two of them then walked towards the living room. Buck grabbed a blanket from the basket on the floor. They each sat down on opposite sides of Christopher. Buck then draped the blanket over the three of them. He looked to Eddie for approval before doing so. He nodded yes in reply as he took his shoes off. Buck wrapped his arm around Chris while Eddie placed a hand on his knee. Bucks dangling fingers around Chris slightly grazed the back of Eddies neck. Eddie smiled at the feeling. The three of them sat there for another half an hour. Tightly wrapped around each other. Buck fell asleep on the couch that night after they left


	6. The Collision

The morning light coming from the pictures window hit his face as he slowly opened his eyes. His foot hit the coffee table as he stretched. He then got up off his couch and slightly hobbled towards his kitchen island. He sat on one of the stools after starting a pot of coffee. He looked down at his phone and texted Eddie. 

Morning sleepy head he said with a smiley face emoji. 

Good morning he replied. It was quickly followed up with a response. Did you only text me to make sure I woke up as early as you? 

Yup sure did.

You're cold but the jokes on you I was already awake.

You went to bed past ten and still decided to get up this early, you animal.

Guilty as charge he replied with a heart emoji at the end of it.

This text froze Buck in place, no he thought it doesn't mean anything. Or did it he asked himself. He decided to show it to Maddie during there next conversation. It technically wasn't a breach of privacy since Eddie technically didn't say he couldn't show anyone, right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team was currently in the back of the firetruck speeding towards a crash sight.

What is the situation Cap? Hen asked. 

All we know from the radio is that its a traffic collision at an intersection. We will find out more at the scene but its bad.

As they pulled up a cop lead them closer to the scene. Athena Hen shouted. After noticing her she ended her conversation with another colleague and walked over.

What happened? Hen asked. 

Two cars slammed into each other at an intersection. From the looks of it someone was in a hurry. They ran a red light and crashed into a car from oncoming traffic who happened to have the right away. The other car is totaled but the passenger seems to be okay considering. There in the back with an E.M.T. That isn't the issue though the person who caused the crash is trapped under there car. 

After hearing this Bobby immediately turned to Buck who was now heavily focused on Athena words.

What, how? Hen asked. His car flipped over during the crash we believe he fell through his sun roof. He's now trapped under the front of his vehicle his arm and leg are trapped. We have paramedics keeping him stable for the time being but they need you stat. 

Hen and Chim immediately ran towards the car with first aid kits. 

Bobby turned to Eddie and said we need to get the jaws of life to lift that roof and whatever else may be pinning him down. Got it cap he said glancing towards Buck before he left.

Buck I need to talk with you Bobby said.

Cap I should be helping Eddie right now Buck said. You will be but I need to talk to you first. Right now Cap we don't have time there is someone trapped right now. I know that I just need to know how you are. After everything that's happened are you okay going forward. If your not its okay just tell me if this hits to close to home and you can sit this one out. 

I'm fine he replied slightly offended Cap I can do this its my job. Besides we need everyone we have on this its like you said this is really bad. We cant have anyone sitting out.

That is all true but I wouldn't have offered it to you unless I could. We have plenty of people here doing everything they can. I know you are more than capable of doing your job. That also wasn't my question what I asked was are you okay enough to do it? I am Buck replied. Whatever worries you have for me will be subsided if I am able to help. It will take my mind off things.

Okay than he said with hesitance in his voice then go join Eddie and Buck please just be careful. Buck gave him a somewhat cocky smile before going to find Eddie. 

Chim and Hen were kneeling aside other two other paramedics as Buck and Eddie walked over with the equipment. Hen was reassuring the half conscious driver as Chim tried to limit the bleeding. What took you two so long he said looking up at them. Sorry Eddie replied what do you need us to do. Get this piece of crap off him. We'll try to Eddie replied for the both of them.

As Buck watched everything going on around him he felt temporarily frozen in place. He finally looked up at Eddie and repeated his words, we'll try.

As Eddie began to get the saw ready Buck looked down at the boy trapped under the car. Buck then knelt down besides Hen. How is he? 

Not good but his vitals are stable for now. He's in and out of consciousness. I'm trying to keep him awake but he's not fully responsive. I've tried talking to him but not much luck. 

What do you know? From the other emts they told us his name is Brian Evans. He's fifteen years old apparently he told them he stole his parents car. They got into a huge fight about his grades he stormed off and ran away. He was pretty upset that's about all we know. The rest we obtained from his records the kid just got his permit last week. 

That's rough Buck said reflecting upon himself. Before he could say anything else the boy began to stir. As he opened his eyes he looked up at them in panic. What happened where am I? Its okay Hen reassured him you got into an accident. Just an accident he laughed with a sting of sarcasm in his voice. What are you going to tell me next I've been kicked out of school.

You are currently trapped but we are doing everything we can to get you out okay. You are going to be okay. How can you promise me that. I can because we will. We are currently in the process of doing so. She then looked up at Eddie for a response.

It will be any minute now he replied. See she said you will be out any minute. So what my life's already over anyway. You may be able to fix my leg but you can't fix everything else I did. She went to reply but Buck cut in.

What else Brian he asked him. People call me Evans he replied. Evans Buck said well my name is Buck so tell me what else is there?

I may have to repeat my sophomore year. I got kicked out of school last week for getting into a fight. I'm failing half my classes and now I did this. My parents are going to kill me if I don't die right now.

I can't assure you how your parents will react but I can promise you that no one is dying. Even so I'm a screw up either way. My parents are right I'm just screwing up my life.

Hey that is not true okay your parents are wrong. How do you know that you don't even know me. 

That's right but I do know me and if were even slightly similar I can tell you that things will work out for you. It will take a lot of time and you will have even worse screw ups then this but that's okay. That's what life is all about. 

Is that supposed to be a prep talk? How can you possibly understand what I'm going through. I mean look at you you have an amazing job your parents must be really proud of you. You were never a screw up. 

That isn't true and to be honest I have no idea how they fell I don't speak with them anymore. When I was your age my parents said the same thing about me. They called me an idiot they called me reckless. I even had a teacher once tell me I would never graduate high school. Now look at me I felt the same way at your age. They partially weren't wrong I was reckless. I hurt myself all the time doing crazy things. Mainly trying to get there attention but it never worked. I know what it feels like to be a screw up. To never live up to others expectations. So from one screw up to another I want you to know you aren't one. 

For the first time the boy forced a strained smile. It was soon followed up with a cough. After he coughed up blood his smile vanished again. He looked up at Buck with fear in his eyes. As he saw the blood run down the boys he couldn't help but remember when it happened to him at Bobby's only months prior. 

Hen looked up at Buck and whispered this isn't good his b.p is dropping rapidly. He's loosing circulation to his leg. If we don't get him out soon he is going to loose it. We'll need to amputate it.

What do we do Buck asked. Keep him talking she replied. Eddie Hen sighed please tell me good news. I'm almost done I just need help lifting it once its severed. I'm on it Buck replied just tell me when you need me. Will do Eddie said before returning to his job. 

Buck was now frozen again staring down at the kid. He's just a kid Buck thought finally letting it sink in a stupid dumb kid. Buck Hen chimed in keep talking to him. Okay Buck said turning back to him. 

As he looked down at him he couldn't help but see himself. Blueish green eyes light dirty blonde hair a scar on his left cheek. Hen had wiped about the blood from his mouth.

So tell me kid how did you get into this situation? Its stupid the boy replied. Try me Buck replied with my history and job experience combined I've heard it all. I got into a stupid fight with my parents. It seems like we are always getting into those now a days. This one was different though it was big. They were really mad this time they were disappointed in me. After a a while they weren't even looking at me anymore. They were just yelling in my direction they didn't even see me not really. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I took there keys stormed off and drove away. I just wanted to get as far away as possible. Turns out I didn't get very far, even that I screw up. I can't even run away properly

Hey you didn't screw up it takes awhile to get used to L.A roads believe me. What were you fighting about though? School, my grades. There always getting on me to improve them but this time they were not only mad they were furious. They couldn't believe I would have to repeat another year and neither could I. I knew they would be pissed but I could've never expected that. They just kept yelling and yelling as though I wasn't even in the room. 

Were you really trying to run away? Yes he uttered I don't know maybe, no he finally sighed. I just wanted them to care about something other than that for once. I wanted to know they really cared about me and not just my grades. I wanted them to really see me. If they had to look for me then they would have to, wouldn't they. 

I get it kid probably more than most people but you can't solve your problems by running away not like this. You need to face your problems head on. Whether or not that includes them is on you not them. They don't control what you do but you also need to make smart choices. Believe me I know its hard at that age. You just have to believe in yourself. 

How can I do that when no one else does.

You look within tell me what do you want for yourself? I don't know what job I want to do. That's not what I asked what do you want. I want to travel. That's perfect he laughed now all you need to do is do so. First you need to get through this though so stay with me. Okay the boy finally sighed.

Good so tell me he said seeing the pain on his face what classes did you fail. You seem like a smart kid. I failed math. Well nobodies good at math. Both Eddie and Hen smiled at that. Even you the boy laughed. I've improved but no I'm not. 

I don't know the boy finally confessed maybe I didn't really try. Maybe I wanted to fail. Why Buck asked. 

Because I've realized the only time my parents give me attention is when I'm in trouble. I get that Buck replied but your not alone even if you feel like that right now. Buck wasn't even able to respond.

I took the car out of spit I wanted them to me mad at me. I yelled grabbed the keys and ran out. They think I hate them and that's what I wanted them to think. I stole the car to hurt them in the same way they hurt me. Now I'll die with them thinking that he groaned in pain.

That isn't going to happen okay we will get you out of here. 

The reason why I got into the crash was because I was crying. I was crying so much I couldn't even see. Tears were blocking my vision I knew I should pull over but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I didn't even see the other car when I did it. The sobs were uncontrollable. I would never do that on purpose I promise. It happened all so fast there was nothing I could do. One moment I'm driving down the high way the next I'm laying down on the road. If I don't make it. You will Buck cut in.

If I don't please tell my parents I'm sorry. Tell them I love them also tell the person I hit I didn't mean to. Oh my god the other person I didn't even ask are they okay.

They're okay Buck assured him but right now we need to focus on you okay, okay the boy replied. 

Its time now Eddie said looking down at them.

Okay Buck replied just give me a minute okay. Eddie nodded in reply.

See he said turning back to Brian we told you we'd get you out. Now you need to listen to be very carefully. You've been through the toughest part already. Now all you need to do is sit still and stay with us can you do that? I can Evans replied. Good Buck said I knew you could. 

Promise me you'll tell my parents if I don't make it okay. I promise Buck replied but you will make it. You will get through this strong then you were before. You will move on and have an amazing life. All the things you currently see as a problem will be your strongest benefactor. 

You will have people telling you who you are for the rest of your life. Telling you what your limitations are. What you can and can't do but you can't listen to those people because they're wrong. You can do whatever you put your mind to. The world can be a scary place but only if you let it. It doesn't matter what other people say. You know who you are and that's all that matters. You will find people who truly love you for you. If you remember anything I've told you remember that. I wish someone told me that along time ago. I promise the boy said. 

Buck smiled down at him patted his shoulder one more time before getting up. As he stood opposite Eddie they both lifted a side of the roof lifting it off him. Once they had EMTs ran up with a neck brace and stretcher. Hen began to tend the bigger wounds immediately. Once she was done three men pulled him out from under the car and loaded him onto the stretcher carrying him away. As he was being carried away the boy turned to him out of breathe and said thank you Buck.

Buck stood there in awe as they carried him away surprised he got out mainly scratch free considering the cons. 

Eddie wrapped an arm around his body leaned in and said you did a good job. He turned to him and smiled in response. As he saw Bobby approach him he back up and walked away. 

As he walked away he began to feel tears stream down his face. Soon his tears turned into sobs. As he brought a hand to his mouth he used the other one to rip his helmet off. As he let the impact of what just truly happened hit him he began get out of breath. After everything he couldn't get himself to stop crying.

After the call Buck stayed to himself. It was quite on the drive back to the station. After they got back Buck went off by himself. Bobby was going to stop him but decided against it. He knew he needed to be alone.

Buck took a shower got changed and headed towards the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was sitting in the waiting room waiting to see Evans when Bobby walked in.

Bobby Buck said standing up out of habit what are you doing here? I was told you would be here, I came to check up on you. 

How did you know he began to ask before his mind went to Eddie. He must of told Bobby I'd be here. 

Thanks but I'm not the one you should be worried about. Your not Bobby asked as they sat down. 

That kid just got out of life altering surgery while I'm completely fine. Sure you are physically but are you okay. Its okay if your not. That was a tough scene for anybody. I've been on the job for over twenty years. These things never get easy. 

Thanks but to be honest with you I'm not in the mood okay. Okay Bobby replied.

You should know what you did today was really brave. I'm proud of you. 

Proud Buck repeated the words having them linger on his tongue. When I was looking down at him I couldn't help but see myself.

That's okay Bobby replied as long as it doesn't affect with your job its okay to do that. You don't think after everything I've seen I sometimes don't think of my family while on the job. I do and a lot more then you would think. Having your life experiences can improve your work. It only becomes a bad thing when it starts to hinder it. That's why I asked if you were up to it earlier. Not because I don't believe in you but because I do. 

I couldn't help but wonder what if that was me. That so easily could have been me Buck sighed. When I was around his age I did something very similar. I took my parents car hours after we had a huge fight and I drove off. I drove for hours and hours finally I stopped in some parking lot. I parked there and listened to music for a long time.

I was expecting my parents to freak, out worry sick, be mad I was gone for hours. Be furious that I took the car without permission. When I finally got back home they didn't even realize I was gone. It was business as usual. I expected an argument I wanted one. When I went to talk to them my dad told me they were busy. He asked if it could wait. I told them it could and went to my room. That's what most nights in my house were like.

From then on I began to take the car just to drive. To get away to be anywhere but there. Not once did they notice. A lot of the times I did so out of anger and range. There was so many days when I did the same exact thing he did. Do things without thinking. Driving when I shouldn't be. There were times when there was nothing I could do to stop the crying. Yet they never noticed. I at least hoped they would notice the car was missing even if they didn't notice me.

Buck Bobby began don't Buck cut him off. I don't want your pity please. Anyone but you. 

Okay Bobby replied I just want you to know hearing that breaks my heart. It truly does. I have children and if I ever made any of them feel like that I honestly don't know what I would do, 

Yeah well your not my parent you made that point very clear. My parents also couldn't agree with you there because its about them. Its always about them even when its not.

Buck don't take what I said to heart okay. That wasn't about you it was about me and my insecurities. You may not be my biological son but any father would be lucky to call you there son. If your father truly can't see that its on him not you.

A lot of people have been saying that lately. Well maybe its about them you start listening to them. 

You know that's never been my strong suit he laughed. Oh boy do I he laughed in response.

That's sweet of you to say and it means a lot. You know how much I look up to you. That still doesn't change the fact that my own parents don't care. The tsunami for example they knew what happened and not even that was enough to get them to see me. I guess it goes both ways because I really didn't think much of them either. 

Buck your parents should be thinking of you whether or not you call. There one and only job is to love you. 

I truly wish every parent was like that Bobby but that isn't the real world. From the looks of it that isn't the reality for this kid. His parents made him so upset he took the car and tried to runaway. I mean what parent does that. Now he's in the hospital in surgery and they are no where in sight. 

You cant assume things Buck. I can't he replied with a tinge of anger. 

You can be upset but you can't assume. I know its hard but you can't let this case get too personal. Sometimes you need to step back and realize you've done all you can.

I wish I could do more. I know you do he replied and that is what's great about you. You always want to help people even when it hurts you in the process. You always put others before yourself. 

Now you just need to take care of yourself. You need to remember that boy is alive because of you. He could of died today and I bet there were plenty of chance you could of as well in your past. That's the key factor though it is in your past and one day this will be his. He isn't you and he never will be. You cant project yourself onto him. You can acknowledge the connection you think you share with him. Keep in mind If you were able to better yourself so can he. If you survived so could he.

Before Buck could reply the nurse came up to them and said he's ready to see visitors now. Thanks Buck replied wiping away a tear. 

Go see how he is Bobby replied encouraging him forward. I'll be out here waiting for you. Okay Buck sighed following the nurse to his room. 

He slowly knocked on the door as he approached. Hey he said I don't know if you remember me. Your him the boy uttered your the man who saved my life. 

It was me and my team be clarified but guilty. Oh please sit down the boy gestured. I don't know how I can thank you. 

No need its literally in the job description. I just wanted to come check up on you see if you were okay. I'm pretty good considering he replied. Listen I know what I did was dumb but. Save it Buck replied raising his hand. We all make mistakes but we shouldn't be judged for the worst hours in our lives. What you did was completely normal. 

Thanks, how is the other driver? She's fine Buck replied just a few bruises. What about you? My leg is broken but considering the crash the doctor said I was lucky I still have it at all. I tore the tissue ligament in my arm but the nurse said I will heal eventually. I just need some bed rest for a few weeks. 

Believe me Buck replied I know that's easier said than done. You'll get through this believe me. 

Is what all you said to me true...back at the crash sight? It was Buck replied everything I told you was the complete and honest truth. 

That sure makes me feel better no offense. None taken Buck laughed for the first time in hours. 

I'm just glad to know your okay. Listen I was talking to you to help you stay conscious. I also meant what I said. So out of all the things I've said to you I really hope you remember this. You know who you are so don't let other people interfere. I know its hard listening to strangers especially adults but try listening to someone who understands what your going through. 

Its nice to feel seen the boy replied. I'm glad I was able to do that for you Buck replied. 

Oh my god a woman uttered quickly entering the room. What happened, what did you do, where have you been? She quickly asked multiple questions in a row not leaving room for him to respond. Mom I can explain the boy pleaded. Well I don't want to hear your excuses you were reckless. I did it because of you, because of me the mom scoffed how dare you. Don't blame this on me mister uh huh. All we ever did was care about you but if you aren't going to take care of yourself who will. 

If I may interject Buck said.

The woman than swiftly turned around. Who are you, what are you doing here, why are you in my sons room? She turned to her husband and said call security. She hadn't noticed him before that moment even though he had been standing inches away from her. 

Calm down ma'am he replied the nurses know I'm in here. My name is Evan Buckley I'm a firefighter. I was on the scene of your sons incident. Oh the woman replied with haste in her voice. Do you see all the commotion you stirred she said turning to her son.

It isn't actually that big of a deal ma'am we deal with plenty of vehicle accidents weekly. This was the best case scenario considering no one was permanently injured I didn't have to come I just wanted to see how he was doing. 

Thank you for all you've done especially in regards to my son but you couldn't understand this is family business. You've done your job so if you will excuse us we have a lot to discuss. 

Buck nodded and headed towards the door but stopped. He slowly turned around and said your right I don't know you but I do understand.

How can you understand. Do you have children? 

Technically speaking no. So you could never understand the woman cut him off. 

What I do understand is that your son feels alone. He was more willing to tell me a stranger over his parents. Don't you see that's a problem. How dare you the woman replied. I know I'm over stepping but I don't need to have a kid to know what your doing is wrong. I mean you haven't even asked if he's okay yet. 

He's obviously fine. 

Sure physically but what about emotionally did you ever stop to think how this started to begin with. If you were so worried why did it take you so long to get here. I know they called you after we freed him. What took you so long? That is none of your business. No your right it isn't but its his he added gesturing towards there son. 

I will not talk to my son in front of some stranger. 

Fine Buck replied but I would just like to tell you from an outside perspective the problem is much bigger than the crash. I think there's a lot as family you need to talk about first. You shouldn't blame your son for his mistakes. He's a kid and he was upset. You on the other hand are the adult you should know better. 

I am going to call your fire chief and file a complaint. This is not your place. 

Your right he replied it isn't but go ahead. I love my job I really do but I can't leave without trying to do something. 

Your son is in pain and he's to afraid to come to you. You shouldn't make your child afraid of you or the world. I've been where he is now. Me and my parents no longer speak. So if I could make any kind of difference for either him or you I'm going to try and do it.

What he did was wrong but so were you. Right now just talk to him make sure he's okay. Be there for him not against him. Worry more about him than the crash. 

All three of them were left speechless. Buck then walked past them grabbed the pen and note pad off the side table and wrote down his number. He folded it up and handed it to him. 

If you ever need anyone to talk to you can always call me. Remember what I told you Evans. Buck walked out of the room with a grin on his face. 

I saw the parents arrive how did it go?

Interesting he replied I just hope I was able to help in some small way. You already have Bobby replied. So would you like to come by and have some dinner. I know Athena wouldn't mind.

Thanks but no thanks after everything I'm really tired. I would just like to go home. Understood Bobby replied just call me tomorrow okay. I will Buck replied as they walked into the parking lot. Do you need a ride? I'm okay I drove here. Well good night, good night Buck said in return. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he drove up to the building he found a spot and parked on the side of the road. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He waited until it opened and Eddie appeared.

Um Hi Eddie said with a little surprise in his voice. Can I come in? Yeah of course please come in he said moving aside.

I have to be honest I'm kind of surprised your here. 

I just wanted a place to relax that's okay right? 

Of course he replied you don't even have to ask. My house is your house. 

So would you like something to drink, are you hungry? 

I think I'm okay he replied but thank you. 

So Eddie said as they both sat down at the kitchen table how did it go. How is he doing? 

He's pretty good considering but I did something.

Tell me what happened?

I wanted to help but I might have made a big mistake harming both of us in the process. 

You don't know that Buck.

Yeah well you don't know what I did. 

So tell me.

Alright well I went to see him after the surgery. We talked he thanked me typical conversation. Until his parents came in. The minute they walked in I saw my parents in them instantly and I tensed up. I went from being a firefighter who did something amazing back to a scared little kid. Seeing them made me infuriated they instantly reminded me of everything I hate. They didn't even care he was hurt.

Oh come on I'm sure that isn't true maybe they just have a hard time showing it.

No it was different than that. They weren't like us they weren't like you. The minute they saw him they were mad. They didn't even ask if he was okay. 

That is pretty rough Eddie replied. No matter how upset you are with your kid you always worry about there safety over everything. Well not them Buck sighed.

I let them get under my skin Eddie and I shouldn't have. I would like to say I couldn't help it but I could. I wanted to say everything I said to them. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. They don't know me they don't owe me anything but I didn't care. 

I wanted to tell them everything I've ever wanted to say to my parents. Even though I knew I shouldn't do it I did it anyway. 

Well were you wrong?

No but that's not the point. They threatened to call my supervisor little did they know he was in the waiting room he laughed. I would say I'm mad at them but they're right. They have every right to call and file a complaint against me I overstepped. What I did today was extremely unprofessional. 

I can't lie to you and tell you it wasn't. First of all you would see through that lie. Secondly, even though you shouldn't have done it that doesn't mean you were wrong. Maybe you could have taken the more gentle approach. If these people are like you say maybe they needed a harsh look at reality. If you meant everything you said then I don't think you were wrong. This job centers around us helping people. So if you thought you were doing just that then I don't see the problem. 

Well Bobby may disagree Buck countered. 

As your boss yes but as a friend and father I think he would completely understand. 

I let my personal life get in the way of my job. I projected myself onto someone else once again.

You need to stop that okay today you helped someone through shared experiences. Yes you let your personal life affect your work but in this case it helped you. 

Yeah in this case but what if it affects the next one?

It wont he replied. How do you know that? I know that because I know you. You don't think I've ever let my personal life affect me on the job of course I have. I am this way because of my experiences. I can't change that and neither can you. You don't want to though. That's what makes you so special. Me special Buck sighed. 

Yes Eddie rebutted you are special. You didn't project you helped that kid in a way no one else could. You let him feel seen and it may have affected you but that's what life is all about. Helping each other become our best selves. You were amazing today and I don't say that lightly. I have seen a lot in my life but I've never seen anything quite like that. The way you connected with him I couldn't have done it. So stop seeing this gift you have as anything other than that

I don't know what to say he sighed.

Then don't say anything at all. 

I just... I don't want to be alone tonight Buck sighed. 

Then don't be stay here. Are you sure, I mean I don't even have a change of clothes. You could bother something from me besides its not like it would be the first time. 

Well Okay Buck sighed.

So would like something to drink now Eddie laughed. Well maybe a cup of tea would be nice. 

Got it he replied but F.Y.I you need to take a shower after wards. 

You don't have to tell me twice Buck replied. 

So Buck said sitting down how was the rest of your day?

Pretty uneventful I got changed I came home and I helped Chris with his homework. 

That sounds really nice Buck replied yawning. 

Yeah it was Eddie smiled inwardly. I did also tell Chris about what you did. He was really impressed. 

He was Buck asked in a surprised tone. 

Of course he was that kid really looks up to you. Your his hero, I would say I was jealous but I get it. I couldn't have picked a better role model for my kid. Well maybe he teased. Seriously I get it I mean he isn't the only one who utterly admires you around here. I don't mean Carla he added. You always seem to impress me he said from the kitchen. 

Speaking of which the conversation about what happened with his parents aren't over okay. 

Eddie grabbed the mug turned off the stove and walked into the living room. You hear me Eddie began to say until he saw Buck passed out on the couch. He looked down and smiled. Well okay then he thought. For a moment he thought of waking him but after everything he went through that day Eddie knew he needed his rest. He placed the mug on the table and walked over. He kneeled down besides him on the floor and took off his shoes. He then stood up grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and laid it over Bucks body. He looked down at him and smiled. He then tucked a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. Having his fingers slightly graze his forehead. Before leaving the room he turned back around to look at him one more time. Good night he lightly whispered turning the lights off as he exited the room. 

He remembered to grab the mug of tea before he left. 


End file.
